Official Maps
There are Official Maps that come build in to Gang Garrison 2, some for each of the game types. Capture the Flag has six official maps: ctf_truefort, ctf_2dfort, ctf_conflict, ctf_classicwell, ctf_waterway, and ctf_orange. There are 2 Control Point maps: cp_dirtbowl, and cp_egypt. There are also 2 Arena maps: arena_lumberyard and arena_montane. Finally, there is one official Generator map, gen_destroy. Each map features unique game play opportunities and varied terrain. Custom maps are also supported for the game via the Garrison Builder program. Capture the Flag Maps ctf_truefort Created by Fishmatt This classic layout emphasizes good flagrunning and being able to evade a strong defense! The colorful rural scenery hides two industrial strongholds. The bottom corridor is narrow and a great way to escape with the intel, if you can make the jump that is. Boxes create good cover and intense battles between players. ctf_2dfort Created by Vaati A simple and small layout designed for fast games and tactical decisions. Don't neglect the lower route! Guarding the intel is a must on this map. If no one is defending the intel, the match will be over very quickly. The pavilion in the center is the only wide open space in the map. The rest of the map is filled with tight corners and tunnels, making head on pursuits difficult. ctf_conflict Created by Agh This battleground is filled with varied terrain and odd angles. Consisting of two main levels, each needing different play styles, this map often features players on their own or in small groups, but where the two maps merge large conflicts may sometimes form. There are a few hiding places in proximity to the intel that enable it to be swiped without anyone noticing. ctf_classicwell Created by Fishmatt' ' A nostalgic scenario with an industrial flavor, there are multiple routes around these imposing complexes but only a few ways in and out. Located in the middle of the map is a small complex which you must pass through (or over) in order to reach the enemies base, making this an essential point to hold. A common escape route while carrying the intel is the sewer. In order to prevent their escape, teams must react quickly upon spotting the intel carrier. ctf_waterway Created by Taters This trainyard sits atop a canal. The adjacent buildings house two warring factions. Keep your cool and watch for Rifleman , it's a long clear shot back to your base. Your longest matches will be played here, with a large block in front of each base teams will be at it forever trying to get the opposite team pushed back far enough so that they can actually escape their base. ctf_orange Created by King Metroid Looming under the shadow of a large central tower, two groups plot each other's demise. Climb the tower to drop down on unsuspecting opponents! The intel is located within a building filled with tight corriders and multiple levels. This makes it tricky to escape once you grab the intel. Detonators excel at escaping with the intel using stickyjumps. Control Point Maps cp_egypt Created by Tarzan In a sandy desert out in Egypt, two rival companies try to control the land. Most classes have only one path through the map, making classes like overweight not the best choice. cp_dirtbowl Created by Vaati Red team must attack, while Blu must defend. The map has three stages and consists of 2 points to capture per stage. Once you've made it to the final point as Red, have a few people hold off Blu team while your team mates capture the point, since it takes some time. Arena Maps arena_lumberyard Created by Faust Opposing logging companies compete in the first Gang Garrison Arena map. Rocketjump over roofs to flank enemy Healers! Spies may use a falling stab to surprise anyone trying to capture the control point. arena_montane Originally created by Taters (cp_montane), but modded to arena_montane by Agh, ''which became the Official Map.'' Literally the fight for the control point, with the pipes being the most used path to the control point when the match is started. A healer a '''MUST HAVE for your team considering the amount of spam in the beginning. Generator Maps gen_destroy gen_destroy is the only official map for the Generator game mode. Because of it's basic look, open spots, and many ways it's considered one of the worst official maps. King of the Hill Maps koth_valley koth_valley is one of the three maps made for the Classy Update. It's a above average map, being well balanced and fun to play on. All the classes will have a chance to shine on this map. koth_corinth koth_corinth is one of the three maps made for the Classy Update. It's a simple but very balanced map which is very good. The control point is being held by two wooden pillars and 'ropes' from the platform above. koth_harvest This map is actually arena_harvest, made by Wherewolf. koth_harvest is one of the three maps made for the Classy Update. This map is very balanced and thus fun to play on, which makes this map above average and worth to play on. Category:GG2 Maps